1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a dummy head and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, liquid ejecting apparatuses ejecting a liquid through a nozzle have been used. Among these liquid ejecting apparatuses, a liquid ejecting apparatus including an attachable/detachable liquid ejecting head is disclosed.
For example, JP-A-2005-74763 discloses an ink jet recording apparatus (liquid ejecting apparatus) including an attachable/detachable line head (liquid ejecting head).
On the other hand, in recent years, the liquid ejecting apparatuses have used various types of liquids (inks). For example, a liquid ejecting apparatus including a channel configuration which can circulate a liquid has been used in order to prevent a disadvantage occurring due to sediment of high specific gravity components in the liquid (pigments in the ink).
However, although the liquid ejecting apparatus in the related art which includes the attachable/detachable liquid ejecting head can generally circulate the liquid in a state where the liquid ejecting head is attached thereto, the liquid ejecting apparatus cannot circulate the liquid in a state where the liquid ejecting head is detached therefrom.